Will Vandom
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom is the leader of W.I.T.C.H. and the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. She moves to Heatherfield after leaving her hometown of Fallen Hills. Her powers include bringing electrical appliances to life, granting them distinct personalities and the ability to speak. Talking with and understanding animals is also one of her capabilities. In issue 80 (emotions), Will's half-brother William was born. Later on, William found that he is magical like Will as well. In Goanimate, she is a good user and is known for beating troblemakers up. *Voice: Julie *Likes: Her friends, Matt, frog items, romance, Matt's song for her *Dislikes: Her mother giving her a hard time, making errors, Matt in danger, enemies trying to hurt friends and family *Love interest: Matt Olsen Personality Will is a tomboy, but is also sensitive toward other people's feelings. She is known to have a fiery and unstable temper, just like her mom, but she has the personality of a great leader. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down or rejected like with her old friends in Fadden Hills. Her favorite subject is science, especially biology. Her hobby is swimming, and she's in Sheffield Institute's competitive team. She loves animals in general, but she is especially crazy about frogs. She collects anything that's frog related, except the amphibian itself. She's allergic to nettles. Will has a crush on Matt Olsen, which leads her to work at his grandfather's pet shop for a while, and, who later in the series becomes her boyfriend. He also encouraged her to adopt a pet dormouse that had been hurt by Uriah. Will's full name shifts between "Wilhelmina" and "Wilma". Her birthday is given as January 19th in the comics but is changed to the fall (possibly somewhere in November) in the animated series. In the comics, her star sign is Capricorn. She is the leader of W.I.T.C.H. and holds the Heart of Kandrakar, a pink glowing jewel sphere that converts the five elements into pure energy, allowing the girls to transform and magnify their powers. Will has the power of Absolute Energy, also known as Quintessence (the power of life force manipulation), and can be seen in the form of lightning bolts. Her theme color is hot pink and her symbol is a pink, curved equal sign. Appearance Will is 14 years old and has red, short hair. Her eyes are brown and big, and she's quite slim. Will is kind of a tomboy. She usually goes dressed in practical clothes, like wide, saggy pants and hoodies. Will's guardian outfit consists of a purple crop top with long, bell-shaped sleeves, a blue mini skirt, turquoise and green tights, and purple boots(flats) just below her knees. In the New Power Arc, her skirt changes into a pair of tight shorts, which connect with her top and form swirls on her thigh area. Her sleeves move from her wrists to her mid-arm and she has long, black fingerless gloves. Her hair stays in a bob, but two strands of her hair have grown longer in the front. Her symbol is displayed across her chest on her top. Trivia *When in zenith power level Will bears the least resemblance to her normal human form of all the guardians. *Her favorite colour is Fuchsia. *Her favorite subjects in school are Biology and Chemistry. *She is in the same class as Cornelia. *Her hobbies are collecting frog-like items and swimming in the school team. *She likes good swimming practices, a Cobalt Blue concert, and a romantic night with Matt. *She hates quizzes, fighting with her mom, and being clumsy. *She absolutely hates when things don't go as planned. *Her favorite music is from Cobalt Blue/Wreck 55. *Wilhelmina is a name originating from the German language and meaning "protector". Movelist *Neutral Attack - *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Final Smash - *Weakness - *Taunt 1 - *Taunt 2 - *Taunt 3 - Gallery Will as seen in the World of Jetix music video with a close-up of her face (shown below, left) Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good females Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:AUTTP members Category:UTTP haters Category:Mpreg haters Category:Nazi haters Category:Porn haters Category:Disney fans Category:Marvel fans Category:Characters Voiced by Julie Category:Disney characters Category:Jetix characters Category:MUGEN characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies